


Warm Hugs

by kotobukki



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but he still loves him, masato birthday fic, masato is done with ren's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotobukki/pseuds/kotobukki
Summary: Ren decides to head over to Masato's house to celebrate his birthday, and also to wreck some chaos?
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Warm Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Am slightly early but happy happy birthday Masato!
> 
> I pondered over what to write for his birthday and eventually settled on MasaRen. Ren seems like the kind of guy who's slightly chaotic tbh and I love him for that.
> 
> So enjoy this fic!

Masato had his eyebrow raised at the orange haired male standing at his doorway, who had his arms full from carrying multiple plastic bags. Masato knew this was never a good sign, especially with his birthday just a few hours away. 

“May I help you Jinguji?”

“Figured I’d come over to accompany you on your birthday.” Came the reply. 

Reluctantly, Masato opened his front door wider to allow his friend in. He knew there was no point in chasing him away, knowing how stubborn he could be. Besides, extra company on his birthday wouldn’t hurt, right?

“I see you’re wearing that sweater I gave you for Christmas last year. I thought you said it was ugly.”

Masato sighed. He didn’t find the sweater ugly (although he felt that a better stitching job could have done), and he knew that Ren knew this. But he wasn’t about to add an extra ego boost to this man.

“I stand by the fact that it’s still ugly, it’s just comfy that’s why I’m wearing it.” 

Ren made his way over to the kitchen countertop and placed the multiple shopping bags he was carrying. 

“I’ll cook dinner for you tonight, so until then, feel free to laze around.”

Masato’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance - the audacity of this man! First he comes into his home uninvited, and then he takes over the kitchen. 

But yet, no matter how much Ren’s behaviour ‘annoyed’ him, he could never bring himself to dislike him. 

Ren was a close friend after all.

* * *

“I’m surprised I’m not getting your usual pasta dishes for dinner tonight.” Masato remarked, taking a sip from the miso soup. It was well cooked, and it warmed up his body. 

“Of course” Ren chuckled. “It is your birthday after all.”

Dinner consisted of the two of them going over the work schedule, as well as discussing upcoming events that needed a certain degree of planning. Masato had always appreciated Ren’s work ethic, he may seem to joke around a lot, but he always grew serious when it came to work related topics. Ren always shrugged it off as wanting to deliver the best to his fans, but Masato knew that it was also because Ren set ridiculously high standards for himself. 

Meanwhile, Ren had noticed that Masato had placed a box of camomile tea out on the counter top. To any other person, it didn’t seem like anything out of the ordinary, but Ren knew Masato like the back of his palm, and he knew very well that he only did this when he had trouble sleeping. 

“Having trouble sleeping again?” Ren suddenly asked, causing Masato to tense up slightly.

Masato silently scolded himself for letting his small habit slip up again, and simply told Ren that the recent increase in workload had led to a couple of sleepless nights for him. 

“I have a solution to help you sleep better, wanna try it out later?” Ren asked.

Masato nodded his head.

* * *

“What exactly is the solution and why are you hugging me?” 

“It’s me, I’m the solution.” Ren replied.

Masato had his body pressed against Ren’s chest, and he felt his arms wrap around his waist. He couldn’t see Ren’s face, but he was almost certain that he wore a smirk on his face. Growing up touched-starved, Masato wasn’t used to physical affection, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t enjoy it. Somehow, Ren’s embraces always came with a certain feeling of comfort and assurance that Masato loved. He never openly expressed it, but he always yearned for Ren’s hugs. 

“When I said whatever helps sleep at night I definitely did not mean this.”

“Do you want me to stop though?”

There was a long pause, it wasn’t that Masato needed time to think about his answer, but it was more of the fact that he was trying to find the right words to say. Something along the lines of ‘yes, please continue doing what you’re doing, but wipe that smirk off your face.’

“No, I’d rather be with you than anywhere else, but stop looking so proud of yourself.”

His reply caused Ren to let out a soft laugh, a sound that was music to Masato’s ears.

* * *

At the end of the day, Ren was still Masato’s closest friend, and it would remain that way for the rest of his life. No matter how Masato looked at it, there was no one else who could understand his feelings better. The both of them had literally stuck to each other’s side since they were kids and since then they have learned to lean on each other during difficult times. Their personalities may be complete opposites, and sometimes their habits annoyed the hell out of each other, but eventually they grew used to it and tolerated it. 

_They were each other’s soulmates after all._


End file.
